The seven deadly Keys
by God of Madness
Summary: After going on a job, Lucy comes across seven black keys, little does she know that the keys are much more powerful than the zodiacs could ever be. Rated m cause this can go anywhere. (Up for adoption, Just take it)
1. The Black Keys

"Natsu, look out!" yelled a certain blond haired girl. Known to most as Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail wizard guild. She, along with her friend consisting of Natsu Dragoneel, a fire dragon slayer, has been tasked with clearing out a temple on the outskirts of Fiore. "

"Wha-"Natsu was cut off as a stone fist collided with his face and sent him flying into a nearby wall.

"Open, gate of Lion, Leo!" yelled the blonde as a man in a suit and spiky golden hair appeared, "Lucy, long time no see." 

"Hi, but for now, HELP!" screamed Lucy as other stone golems appeared.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" shrieked Natsu as he decimated a group of them.

The fight dragged on for an hour or so until the last golem fell.

"Finally, now to the last chamber." Said Lucy as they walked to a rather large room with an alter like table in the center.

"Hm, no last monster or something, well no matter, let's look around!" proposed Natsu. Mean while Happy, Natsu cat friend, went to the alter to find seven black keys.

"Hey Lucy,"

"Yeah?"

"I found some keys! You're into keys right?"

"Really, what kind?"

"I don't have a clue!" the cat exclaimed happily.

"Oh well let's check them out!"

When Lucy looked at the keys, she wondered, 'Black keys, I never heard of these, and only seven, strange.' But she took them anyway.

TIME SKIP BECAUSE REASONS

After arriving at the guild hall, Lucy proclaimed about the keys and everyone wanted to see the spirits.

"Alright," Lucy picked one out of the bunch; the design was a pair of lips at the end, sort of like Aries key lips. "Open!" After a flash of light, there stood at a gorgeous woman with black silk hair, wearing black lipstick, black high heels, and a WAY too revealing black dress that left little to the imagination. In fact, all the men and even some women in the guild nearly passed out from blood loss.

She then walked over to Lucy, sat on her lap and in a seductive manner said, "So you're the one who summoned me, well, not that I'm complaining sweetie."


	2. Lust

"So you're the one who summoned me, well, not that I'm complaining sweetie." Said the woman. While on the other hand, there sat a red as tomato Lucy as she looked at the woman's gracious body. Long, delectable (A/N: Had to come up with something.) legs, a very curvy body, large rear, and at least F cup breasts.

"So, are you just gonna stare or what, sweetie?" asked the succubus like girl.

"W-Who are you?!" asked the blushing girl.

"Me, why, I'm the Deadly Sin Lust, meant to bring all pleasures of the flesh." As she said this, Lust decided to puff her chest out a little. This in turn caused not only Lucy to blush further if that was possible, but to cause another round of nosebleeds.

"Lust…Deadly Sin…?" asked the blonde.

"Ha! Don't tell me you haven't heard of the seven deadly sins, sweetie?"

"Wait, so the seven black keys…?"

"Yes, each contains the spirit of one of the seven deadly sins."

At this point, Lucy was completely baffled, she had heard of the Sin Keys, but, always thought of them as a myth, but here she held all seven of them. She had no idea what to do. So, she fainted. And hit her head on the table causing a plate to break and Lust to giggle.

Those who either never got charmed by Lust or have recovered ran over to help Lucy get awake. All the while Lust stood off to the side. 'This one's different, very unlike my last user; he ended up six feet under, that pervert. But maybe this one's worthwhile.


	3. Wrath

Chapter 3: Wrath

A/N:Hey the God of Madness here, crazy as always, so here's the next chapter, now since this will be a multi chapter story please be patient for updates. I was lucky enough to start writing this on a break from school so when I get back I won't update as often. So, yeah stay insane.

_LUCY POV _

'Ugh, my head, why does it hurt?" I wondered, but my suspicions were put to rest as I saw a lady in a skimpy cocktail dress. "Oh, it's…YOU, HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

"Good morning to you too sweetie." Said Lust

"That doesn't answer my question!" I yelled back.

"Oh, so you mean why im still here, you see unlike Celestial spirits, we don't run off magic energy, we run off sin. So as long as there is sin in this world, which we all know is all the time, we can stay in this world for as long as we like." She replied, rather sexy.

"Grrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaattt." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, I think I should be going. No point in staying on a one sided love. Sweetie." She said before she left, but not before blowing a kiss to me. This in turn caused me to blush.

I decided to walk back to the guild hall to clear my mind. "Damn that succubus. Always getting on my nerves. As soon as I entered people rushed to see that I was okay.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Say Lucy, why don't you mind summoning another sin like that, could be fun!" Proposed Wakabe.

"Really, last time it didn't go so well." But the entire guild started chanting to see another one. Even Erza. "Alright, Alright, I'll do it." I finally succumbed to peer pressure.

"Open!"

_**MY POV**_

After a flash of light, there stood a tall man, with black messy hair, a grey collared shirt lines with blue and orange, with faded jeans, and sneakers and had a nice build. For a while everyone just stared at him until he looked at Elfman.

"What you staring at Old man." His voice was laced in hate.

Elfman replied with "Are you calling me an old man!"

This time the sin got up in his face and said, "Yeah you scarred face son of a bitch!"

"Okay that's IT!" after that the sin and Elfman started to fight, smashing tables, throwing mugs, punching, biting, kicking, until Lucy yelled.

"STOP!" after that, both the sin and Elfman, in a position where the sin held a Elfman by the collar, fist about to strike. While Elfman was choking him by the neck. Both looked roughed up. Elfman had a gash along his forehead, the sin had a multiple cuts along his arm.

"Who are you?!" demanded Lucy.

The sin sighed, then he knocked out Elfman with one punch then headed over to Lucy. While everyone backed up in fear. Lucy stood her ground. Although her mind was screaming to run.

"You want to know who I am Blondie?" he replied coldly.

"Yes.", "Fine, my name is Wrath, one of the seven deadly sins. And possibly the most dangerous."

"I see, so do we need a contract?" by now people helped Elfman to the infirmary in the back of the guild hall.

"No."

"Alright, then back you go." She said before she closed he gate. After this she sat down on the last undamaged table and wondered how she was going to deal with the rest of the sins.


	4. Gluttony

Chapter 4: Gluttony

A/N: So here is chapter 4, possibly my favorite one so far. I plan on making a chapter where all the Sins are in the human world at the same time, now THAT'S anarchy. Anyway, stay mad.

Lucy Heartfilia wanted her morning was going smoothly, well it would be smooth if not for Lust trying to suffocate Lucy in her humungous boobs which only seem to get bigger very time Lucy saw them.

Finally Lucy managed to free her head from the soft mounds and get some air.

"Oh Lucy, I love it when you squirm."

"Close Gate!" yelled a very flushed Lucy. Then a blinding light and Lucy could breathe again. "Why me?" she asked herself before taking a shower and heading to the guild hall.

After arriving at the hall, she was greeted by guild fight and nearly got her head taken off by one of Erza's swords.

"Never take my cake again Natsu!" shrieked Erza in her Flame Empress amour.

"I told you, I never touched your cake." Retorted the pink haired dragon slayer who was currently losing to Erza. But soon Makorov came in and stopped the fight.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mirajane said happily.

"Well it's a morning, wouldn't say it was a good one though." Replied the blonde.

"Why what's wrong?" asked the white haired girl worriedly.

"Would you consider nearly suffocating in Lust's boobs a good wake up call."

"Uhhhhhh…" was all Mira could say as she tried to hide her blush.

"Exactly." Replied Lucy as she ordered a drink.

"Hey Luce, I was wondering if I could try out one of your keys!" asked a roughed up Natsu.

"Really? But-"

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?!"

"Fine, but I have to summon it!"

"Perfectly acceptable!" finished the pink haired boy as he chose a rather large key with what seemed to be food on the end.

"Open!"

After a quick flash of light, some people gagged at the sight. A large, VERY fat man wearing nothing but a loin cloth landed on top of Natsu's back nearly crushing him.

"AH GET OFF ME FAT ASS!" yelled Natsu as he tried to escape.

Then the blob of flesh started to talk, "Where's the food?" he asked in a rather hungry, and deep voice that was barley understandable.

"I-in the back." Replied Cana. Then the sin got up and walked into the back storage room. Astounding most people that the thing can walk. Soon, it came back out with nothing. "I ate everything, oh and before I forget, my name is Gluttony." Then he vanished as people rushed to the back only to find an empty store room with not even a bag left.

"It's true, there's nothing left!" yelled Gray. Then suddenly, Lust appeared out of nowhere and started to suffocate Lucy with her breasts again while screaming, "Lucy-chan!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all that was heard afterwards.

A/N: I'm letting you decide on what Sin comes next, Greed, Sloth, Envy, or pride? PM me on what comes next.


	5. Greed

Chapter 5: Greed

A/N: I own nothing, forgot to put that in the first few chapters.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all that was heard throughout the guild. "Why is Lust here calling you senpai!" yelled a dumbfounded Levy as she stared in awe at the Sin and friend.

"I'm calling her senpai because I'm in love with her!" stated a slightly blushing Lust.

For a full 10 minutes the guild stayed silent as Lucy lost all color in her face. No one dared even move. That is until Lucy fainted, then it was chaos. A few people passed out from nosebleeds. Natsu, Grey, and Laxsus all fainted along with Lucy. Cana and Lissana were betting on whether or not the those two would actually date. Mirajane and Makorov were busy trying to help Lucy. All the rest were arguing on whether they would hook up or creating VERY creepy fan fiction in their heads.

Then came a blinding light, and there stood a man dressed in a fancy vest with a pocket watch and 20's style clothes. Next thing the guild members knew, all the Jewel they had on them as in his hands, or should I say pockets.

"Greed, nice to see you in this world." Said Lust to the newly named Sin Greed.

"It is always a pleasure, but I must say this place is poor, I only have 300,000 Jewel, barley anything." Replied the Sin.

"Hey he took our money! Get him!" yelled a guild member before they all charged. But before they could attack, Greed summoned a giant gold sword and knocked back the entire charge in one swing.

"Such a pity, I would have expected more, but I must go, I need more gold." "You always need more gold Greed." Said Lust before both sins disappeared, leaving a pile of broke and hurt wizards.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, it was hard trying to come up with a chapter, let alone a look for Greed, but any way, Stay mad.


	6. EnvyPride

Chapter 6: Pride and Envy

A/N: Okay, to those who read this, I have to go back to school tomorrow so I won't be able to update as fast. I, truly thank you for all the feedback you give me, I promise I will try my hardest to get chapters up. Stay Mad.

"Man, I'm gonna have to work three times as hard to get all my money back. Now I won't be able to pay rent!" yelled a frustrated Lucy as she sat at the guild hall bar, trying to find a job to help pay her rent. Ever since Greed took everyone's money, they had to work harder than normal to make ends meet.

"Yeah, yesterday I and Natsu had to work five jobs. That Greed guy really made us broke." Replied a half naked Grey.

"Grey your clothes."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grey screamed as he ran off. Lucy sighed as she pulled out her black keys. "These things are gonna be the death of me. Why have I kept them?" She then tried to get up only to bump into Erza. Dropping her keys. Causing a light.

"Not another one!" Screamed the entire guild as the light faded, showing not one, but two people standing there. One, a girl with short green hair and wearing jeans with a chain, and a tank top that exposed her mid-drift. The other was a tall blonde man wearing glasses and a white suit.

"Not again!" Master Makorov yelled as he bolted out the door. As the girl turned towards Erza. Having a jealous look.

She then walked up to Erza, than started to circle her with an inspecting look. Then blurted out, crying, "Why can't I be as beautiful as you?!" the girl said, before bawling her eyes out. This went on as the blonde man just stood there. As if he was waiting for something.

After about ten minutes of crying, the girl then started to grope Erza. "If I can't have your beauty, can I at least have your boob size?" She asked a blushing Erza. Then Erza let out an involuntary moan as the girl continued to grope her, then the man spoke up.

"Envy, you don't want her." He said in a in a demanding voice, "YOU WANT ME, PRIDE! THE GREATEST OUT OF ALL THE SINS! BASK IN MY GLORY!" Pride yelled out as Envy stared at him with hearts in her eyes and a nosebleed.

"Yeah right, more like an ego mani-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK?!" yelled Pride as he stared swords, daggers, knifes, nuclear bombs at Natsu. Who recoiled in fear at the Sins's anger.

The sin sighed as he and Envy vanished, leaving a pale Natsu, a blushing Erza, and a shocked guild.

A/N: so I got this done, two in one chapter, YAY! Anyway, I will have trouble updating due to school, so please stay with me, cause your AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL I NEEEEEEEEEEEED. Eh? Eh?! No, okay. Stay Mad.


	7. Sloth

Chapter 7: Sloth

A/N: YES! THE LAST SIN! AND ITS ON THE NUMBER SEVEN! THIS THE GREATEST MOMENT EVER! CELEBRATE MY…wait, what should I call my followers? Comment/review on what you think I should call you guys.

"Say Lucy, you wouldn't happen to have some spare change? Im a little short." Asked Cana as she attempted to buy another barrel of beer. 

"First, sorry, I out. Secondly, how have your kidney's not fail?" asked Lucy.

"I guess it's something that we'll never know." Replied the drunk. "LUCY!" Master Makorov's voice rang out.

"Yes master?" she answered somewhat hesitantly.

"I lost a bet to Natsu and now I order you to summon your last Sin!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled the entire guild, including Lucy.

"Im not summoning up anymore Sins alright."

"I order you!" replied the master with a dark tone.

"O-okay." She said sheepishly, pulling out her last unused Sin key.

"Open!" After a familiar light, a boy with brown hair jeans, a white shirt with a scarf stood, then instantly laid on one of the tables and started to snore.

"Gah, get off the table." Spoke Gajeel, waking up the sleeping Sin.

The Sin stared at Gajeel, with a sleepy look. Then simply said, "You woke me up." He then took the scarf off his neck, and sent Gajeel flying into a wall with it.

"No one, wakes up the Sin of Sloth." He said in a still sleepy voice. Then passed out on the table again.

"I was hoping this one was nonviolent." Said a agitated Lucy and Makorov. "Well, he is most of the time." Said Wrath, appearing next to Lucy. Causing her to jump into Gray's arms. This then caused Juvia to attack Lucy, but missed her. Spilling a mug of Cana's ale. This landed on Natsu's head, which bumped into Erza and splattered her cake all over her amour. Who then proceeded to punch Natsu, causing a guild fight and Wrath to laugh his head off.

A/N: I FINNALY GOT ALL MY SINS DONE! YES!

**Lust: What the other Sin, Lie?**

_Lie: Yeah what about me?_

God of Madness: Im going by the original, not the modern. But, I promise to put you in this story, but not as a Sin. (Whispers to Lie of how he'll be in this story)

_Lie: You sir, are evil._

GOM: Im not evil…im Mad.


	8. Music battle

Chapter 8: Music Battle! 

"Get off your lazy ass Sloth and do something with your eternal life Sloth." Demanded a pissed off Lust as she kicked the sleeping Sloth off the table.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO DISTURB MY SLEEP GAJELL!" yelled an angry Sloth as he sent him flying into a wall with his scarf.

"It wasn't me! It was Lust!" replied the iron dragon slayer.

"Oh… WELL THAN LUST, ME AND THE REST OF THE MALE SINS CHALLENGE YOU TO A MUSIC BATTLE!" Yelled out Sloth while standing on the table and pointing at the sexy sin.

"SLOTH!" yelled the other male sins.

"Hmm," pondered Lust, "Challenge accepted. Who will go first, me, Envy, Erza and Lucy. Or you five?"

"We'll go first." Replied Wrath. Then they appeared on the stage of the guild hall with the entire guild staring at them. With Wrath singing, Pride on the drums, Sloth with the bass, Greed with a golden electric guitar, and Gluttony, in a much skinnier form, which was actually quite muscular, with sound and lights. "Ready, one two THREE!"

_Play Thnks fr the Mrmrs. By Fall out Boy_

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
>(It sent you to me without wings)<br>Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
>In case God doesn't show<br>(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right  
>But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life<br>Who does he think he is?  
>If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys<em>

_One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great  
>He, tastes like you, only sweeter<em>

_One night, yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Thanks for the memories  
>See, he, tastes like you, only sweeter<em>

_I'm looking forward to the future  
>But my eyesight is going bad<br>And, this, crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for, (except for)  
>When you look into the past, (look into the past)<br>One night stand  
>One night stand<em>

_One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great  
>He, tastes like you, sweeter<em>

_One night yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Thanks for the memories  
>See, he, tastes like you only sweeter<em>

_They say I only think, in the form of  
>Crunching numbers, in hotel rooms<br>Collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind  
>Gets you out of those clothes<br>I'm a liner away, from  
>Getting you into the mood<em>

_One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great  
>He, tastes like you, but sweeter<em>

_One night yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Thanks for the memories  
>See, he, tastes like you but sweeter<em>

_One night and one more time  
>(One more night, one more time)<br>Thanks for the memories  
>Even though they weren't so great<br>He, tastes like you, but sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time  
>(One more night, one more time)<br>Thanks for the memories  
>Thanks for the memories<br>See, he, tastes like you, but sweeter_

After the song, the guild went wild. Cheering, hollering, and whistling. You name it. Then Lust started to clap slowly.

"Pretty good, but we can do better." They then appeared on stage, Lust singing, Lucy on the piano, Erza guitar, and Envy was on the piano.

_Play "Shake it off" by Taylor Swift." _

The guild went into an uproar, it was louder than when the guys played.

"Suck it Wrath." Said Envy as she disappeared with a victorious look. The male sins then disappeared as the guild was making preparations to see if they could do that again.

"So Lucy, how was it performing." Asked Natsu as he grinned at the blonde.

"OH IT WAS A RUSH! AND WE EVEN BEAT THE MALE SINS!" Replied the energetic blonde as she ran off to her apartment for the night.

GOM: So, I'm back. Yay.

**Wrath: Finally, I was sick and tired of waiting.**

Pride: I could of written this story in a day. You are all weak.

**Wrath: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU EGO MANIAC!**

GOM: I better go so those two don't destroy my house. (Sounds of explosions, and debris falling in the background along with the sounds of Panic and the apocalypse.) Aaaaaaaaaand there goes my backyard, and half the town.


	9. Hiatus and reasons

Hiatus and reasons

So, I wrote this update on my tablet. My computer's wifi adapter broke from a glitched update to it.

**Wrath: THANKS OBAMA!**

ahem, as I was saying, due to it being broke, I can't update my stories. (Cue sad violine and people crying)

_Pride: I an fix it, I'm the best! Wait that was to cheesy._

Also, I have come up with a name for my readers. "sparks of madness" which is also a homage to my favorite actor of all time, Robin Williams.

Greed: I KNOW THAT GUY!

Alright my sparks of madness. I will return when my computer gets fixed, which is TBA, I love each and everyone of you for reading this story. Words cannot express, alright, I just made Envy cry, I better comfort her. Stay mad. And goodnight.


	10. Wrath vs Loke

Chapter 10: Wrath vs. Loke

GOM: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMM BACK! Finally got my computer fixed, YAY! So here it is, also, I decided to turn this into just a bunch of one-shots, not a full out story. But will still take place in important places in the series. So here it is.

…

BOOM!

An explosion was heard as Team Natsu of Fairy Tail was in the middle of fighting a large tentacle monster. (Any perverts out there? Eh, eh?) They took the job to destroy the monster that was terrorizing a village not too far away.

The fight took longer than expected since the monster was stronger than it looked, which proved to be a challenge for the wizards.

"Open gate of the Lion, LEO!" yelled Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial spirit mage of the team. As she summoned her strongest spirit to help fight. But upon realizing that it won't be enough, decided to bring out her strongest sin, Wrath.

"Open, Gate of the sin, Wrath!" bring the anger-management needed sin to help fight. Thanks to Lucy, the creature was defeated. While the rest of the team decided to head into town to collect the reward, but the blonde of the group was currently held up by two people.

"What do you mean your dating my Lucy, she belongs to me, Goldie Locks!" yelled the sin.

"No she's mine rage monster!"

Mean while the topic of the argument was trying to sneak away, until she was pulled into the chest of Wrath.

"SEE, WHEN I HUG HER SHE MELTS INTO MY EMBRACE GOLDIE LOCKS!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE, COME HERE!" Yelled Leo as he pounced upon the sin. Causing him to let go of Lucy as she ran way trying to catch up with her team.

Then the sin and spirit began trading blows, kicks, punches, you name it. The fight then took out some of the forest that they were in. No doubt alerting Team Natsu of what was happening. Then Loke backed away, charging his power, letting the sin do the same, which they let out at the same time. A golden lion made of light, crashing into a beam of pure anger and hatred. And the moment the two beams touched, the surrounding mile of forest was nonexistent. No trees, shrubs, wildlife. Nothing. Just ash. But there lay two bodies, one wearing a suit.

Then laughing was heard from the supposed corpses.

"You put up a good fight, Goldie Locks."

"You two, rage monger." Then they both got up and walked towards each other. And shook hands.

"Share?"

"Share."

Then out of nowhere Lust appeared.  
>"YOU TWO AREN'T SHAREING ANYTHING BECAUSE LUCY-SAMA IS MINE!" she yelled with such anger on her face that both men crapped their pants at the sight of her.<p>

"YES MA'AM" they both yelled as they saluted.


End file.
